


Haikyuu Boyfriend Scenarios

by The_Electric_Claire



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Electric_Claire/pseuds/The_Electric_Claire
Summary: Fluff Scenarios for the soft heartsLemon Scenarios for hardcore ones!Submit your request in the comments, I'll be happy to write about it ;)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Shimizu Kiyoko/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Suna Rintarou & Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. When You Have Your Period

**KARASUNO** :

SUGAWARA:

When the period arrives we all know what our Sugamama is going to do. Cuddles on the couch with Netflix streaming some romance movie, blanket and heating pad always hot and is arms over your stomach to calm down your cramps. Every now and then he prepares a tea for you and treats you with your favourite chocolate. When you fall asleep he brings you to your bed to stay more comfortable and check on you while he do is homeworks.

NISHINOYA:

Our energetic libero is the most calm person when you have your period, he knows that you suffer a lot. He always prepare painkillers for you and stay by your side when you throw up, rubbing your back. After that is always ready to prepare a hot tub to relax you. He cleans you and massages you. No, is not afraid to see the blood coming out. He always says "My princess always need the best care" and so he does it. When the cramps calm down he orders a giant pizza and surprise you with your favourite ice cream, you can't help but hug him saying "Thanks Yuu, you're the best, I love You!" and with that he feels as the most happy person in the world!

HINATA:

Poor Hinata was afraid the first time he saw blood in the bed and cried until you explained what was happening. Inexperience didn't afraid him, so he decided to ask you how he could help you. By the time he got used to it, and now when you face your period he knows what to do. When he comes back from practice, he passes by Ukai shop and buy a lot of chips, your favourite chocolate and even an ice cream tub just for you. Cuddles in the bed is the keyword, hugs and hand over your stomach to calm it down.

KIYOKO:

Our girl arrives always prepared when you have your period, mostly because the app says her when is coming for you. She leaves after pratice and arrives in your house with a bag full of your favourite snacks. After a hot tub where she gives you a full body massage, she put your favourite anime series "Ao Haru Ride" and let you cry all out while you eat all the snacks. After some episodes you're knocked out so she put a blanket on you and a heating pad on your stomach so you can relax in your sleep. She takes some photos for her private album and smiles and continues watching the episodes while drinking a green tea.

**NEKOMA**

KUROO:

The bedhead king can't help but laugh when you act dramatic during your period: "Stab me, stab my useless uterus Tetsu!" "My my Y/N, how can you ask me this, I want to make little kittens with you one day!". Nonetheless he takes you on the couch, he makes sit you on his lap and cover yourself with a blanket and keep warm your stomach with his hands. Hot choco is always ready for you so you can relax and watch Kuroko No Basket in peace between his strong arms. When you fall asleep he brings you to bed, normally he would leave, but if you ask him to stay he will do it gladly!.

KENMA:

Kenma is the type that silently help you. When he comes back from practice he always find you sleeping in the couch so he prepares a scented candle that always make you relax. A warming blanket is ready on the bed so that you don't suffer more than before, he brings you over your room. He leaves after an hour, and you wake up in the morning with a painkiller in the nighstand and a paper message which says "You were so beatiful that I couldn't stand to wake you up, hope you are better now. Text me when you will see this, see you this afternoon with lot of snacks!".

**AOBA JOHSAI**

OIKAWA:

You were a couple from 1 month, so the first time your period arrived and found you passed out in the bleachers he swore to himself to always help you the best way he could. As Kyoko, he has an app on the phone that notify him that your period is coming. Since you suffer anemia, he always bring you a Happy Meal so you can eat fries and meat. His milk bread is yours if you ask, and even put some Nutella on it, so you cheer up a bit. He cuddle with you on the couch all the time while you watch Durarara and you cheerlead together over Izaya!

IWAZUMI:

Angry Iwazumi become soft Iwazumi while with you, especially during your period. You're treated like a princess 24 hours a day. Hot tub, full body massage for at least an hour and lot of cuddles in bed. If you ask him some snacks he always choose the healthiest one (Dark Choco for me please) since eating snacks could worse your cramps. After a green tea he always gives you a painkiller so you drift off to sleep. He will stay by your side all night and hug you all the time.

**FUKURODANI**

BOKUTO:

The whiny owl always tries his best when you have your period, he cuddles you, he tries to cheer you up and when he sees it's not enough he texts Akaashi whining that you're not getting better and asking for some help. So be not surprised when he comes back from combini with 2 full bags with different pads, lots of snacks and a pizza delivery ready to arrive! "Hey Hey Hey Y/N now you can non longer be sad!" and so you jump on him and give him a quick peck on the lips "I love you Kou, as always you're the best!".

AKAASHI:

It's Akaashi we're talking about! The perfect man prepares you whatever you want to eat. He digs you with two blankets and a heating pad to stay warm. While he's cooking he gives you a cup of green tea to help your cramps. After dinner he will cuddle with you on the bed and gives you soft kisses and hair massage to relax you. "Thanks Kei, I feel like a princess" and so you drift off to sleep while he smile and give a peck on your head and he hugs you.

**INARIZAKI**

ATSUMU:

The dramatic setter just as Kuroo will laugh while you whine about your period "Cmon baby, if you get rid off your uterus what about my beautiful twins and my chance to win over Samu!?". Nonetheless he will take care of you bathing with you and giving ghost kisses in your neck to help you relax a bit. After the bath, he will order whatever you want to eat and make you seat on his lap while watching some volleyball match. His arms will always be around your stomach and from time to time he will ask you "How are you doing now baby, does it still hurt?" "I'm better now, thanks Tsumu!".

OSAMU:

Osamu he's a gentleman, after practice he will come to your house with your favourite onigiri, he will give some to your mother and lots for you. He will stay by your side all night and help you with everything you need, cuddles, lots of food and snacks. You watch your favourite anime Food Wars and when he gets pouty he says "I'm 10 billions times better than that Soma guy", you can't help but laugh and reply "I know, you're the best twin after all!".

SUNA:

Suna is the laziest person ever and that is not an exception even during your period, however when you have bad cramps he will always kiss your stomach and keep on doing it, until you feel better. Keywords with him is couch, Netflix and delivery foods. Since you're quite weak during your period you don't mind his attitude because you become quite similar to him. 

AUTHOR NOTE:

SO THIS IS THE FIRST SCENARIO, I HOPE YOU WILL LIKE IT! SEE YOU NEXT WEEK!


	2. Gettin Caught

WARNING THIS STORY CONTAINS SLICE SEXUAL CONTENTS!

YOU MUST BE 18+ TO READ THIS!

Basically you're with your boyfriend or girlfriend and you get caught before the real fun starts! Enjoy it!

**KARASUNO**

SUGAWARA:

Karasuno won against Inarizaki, Sugawara was speechless but happy, you on the other hand were crying from happines and screaming from the bleachers his name! When he heard, he indicates you to meet outside the locker room. "Koushi" you say runnin and jumping on him, he took you and you wraps your legs on his hips and start to kiss you and you quickly deepen it. "Y/__N, not here let's get inside the locker room" he said opening the doors. The situation escalates very quickly and you find yourselves grinding and touching every parts of your body, needy for each others. Sugawara leaves your shirt and start to kiss your neck, your moans echoes through the room. In the hallway Daichi and Nishinoya were looking for Suga who disappeared suddenly, when they opened the door your expression are priceless. Daichi simply says smirking "The others are coming, get a hold of yourselves", Nishinoya laugh loudly and by the look of his face you know everyone will know about your quick session.

NISHINOYA:

Noya was on detention, really bored he looks through the door and sees you passing through the hallway. He decides to surprise you and ask the teacher if he can go to the toilet. He quickly run to you and hugs from behind. "Yuu, I almost died, what are doing here?" "I'm on detention and I decided to escape to see you". An idea gets his mind while inhaling your scent, "Come with me Y/N" he said while taking your hand and bringing you in the janitor's closet. "You're so beatiful, a goddess" he said while kissing your neck, you start to feel really wet and you can't help but moan and strenght the grip in his hair. The make out deepens, but Noya suddenly stops and as you start to whine he puts his index finger to silence you "Someone is here, let's readjust and get out of here". In the other part of the hallway you see Kiyoko asking to the teacher were Noya was since she needed to talk to him, your eyes meet and you both flush knowing what you were doing. You decide to ignore the situation as nothing happened and for the next week you couldn't almost talk to her for the embarassment.

HINATA:

You were at Hinata's home alone or so you thought. Instead to finish your homework you seat on his lap and start to put your cleavage on his face to provoke him. "Hmmmphhh, Y-Y/N what are you doing? We must finish our homeworks" he said with a blushing mess, "Later Shoyo please, I want you!", praise was is weakness and you could be really persuasive, touching his hairs and kissing in neck. A moan escaped his mouth "A- AH Y/N, YES" but your enjoyment finish very quickly when the door opened and you see a little orange head saying "Onii-chan, mama asked if you can order something for dinner since she's gonna be late" when she looks up and sees you in that position she starts to cry and runs away. Hinata follow her and explains that you were making homeworks and nothing strange happened. You meanwhile, staied in the room, completely embarassed and thinking about never coming again to Hinata's house.

KIYOKO:

You were at Tokyo Training Camp, you as Nekoma's Manager and Kiyoko as Karasuno's Manager. After a busy period you accorded to get yourselves a moment in the night and asked to your best friend Kuroo if he could help you to keep away the others manager from the room for a while and he accepted. Night arrived and Kyoko finally could hug you "I missed you so much Y/N!" she said. You start to give pecks on her lips to show her that you also missed her. After some minutes you were in nothing but undergaments looking to each others "Kiyoko you're so beatiful, I love you" and with that you start to kiss her and touch her boobs letting her out little moans. Meanwhile Kuroo and members of the others team where in the common room talking, Hinata and Bokuto suddenly scream "Let's play all together truth or dare" everyone agreed even the managers but of one of them said "Let's call Kiyoko and Y/N, it will be interesting!" Hinata jumps and ask Yachi to call Kiyoko in your room. Kuroo scream "No No No!! Cutie Kitten stop, it's better not to go there!" he follows her and hide her eyes before she look at you and Kiyoko almost naked moaning your names. Your faces completely red, Yachi passed out and Kuroo with eyes shuts says "I told you kitten it was better not to come here".

**NEKOMA**

KUROO:

That morning at school Kuroo was completely raptured by your stunning body. Time passes by and he asks you to see you in the gym at lunch hour. When you arrived, 5 minutes late he pinned you down the wall. He starts kissing you and touching your boobs and ass completely excited and forgetting where he is, until you say "T, we're at school someone could come!", he on the other hand couldn't care nothing about it and continues touching you and whispering that it would be only you in there. He was needy and starts to grind his big erection in your cunt, you tighten the grip on his neck and wraps your legs around his hips moaning loudly "Tetsu I need you, f-fuck me please!". He smirks and starts to strip you but before you enjoy your presences Yaku accross the gym with Lev and screams "Jesus Christ, get yourselves a room!". You hide in Kuroo's chest, he completely unashamed brings you away and says "Let's go home, I can't wait". WORSHIP THE CULT OF KUROO THE SEX GOD!!

KENMA:

Let's be real, it's almost impossible to have a quick session in public with Kenma. Truth was that Kuroo lately teased you about not having sex with Kenma, and one day you decided to play a prank on him. You were all the three of you at Kenma's house playing Animal Crossing and you "accidentaly" drop your wallet in Kuroo's bag. When he leaves he searches for his headphones and founds your wallet. He decides to come back to Kenma's house since he was near there. Meanwhile you start to tease Kenma grinding yourself on his lap, finally he huffs and says "Y/N do you need something?" "You" you simply stated. He decide to pause his game and starts to undress you, he eyes you and start to touch your soft boobs and kiss them. Kuroo open the door, you look at him and start to laugh. Kuroo is shocked and proud to see his childhood friend in this moment "Y/N forgot the wallet. Goodbye. Have fun. Here take this Kenma (condom)". Kenma stares at you and you quickly explains the situation, the only reply Kenma gives you is "Good" and continuing stripping and touching you.

**AOBA JOHSAI**

OIKAWA:

You were on the bleachers watching practice match of Aoba Johsai and Karasuno , Toohru was clearly irritated by Kageyama presence. When they lost, his discomfort reachs maximum levels. He ignored Iwazumi's yells and even his fan girls who where waiting to take photo with him. When he finally sees you his expression softens and says you "Y/N-chan can you please come with me?", "Sure Toohru, are you ok?" he simply replies "I'm ok until you stay with me". He takes your hand and go to his home. When you arrived he starts to get you undressed and kiss until you arrive to his room. He sits on his bed and says "Strip for me Y/N-chan", you visibly aroused by his dark aura say "Yes, daddy". Meanwhile Iwazumi knocks on Oikawa's door, no response where heard and decide to enter and go to his room since he must be there "Oi Trashikawa you forgot your bag at the gym, here...WTF" you wore only your F/C bra and panties and Oikawa was on the bed shirtless with a visible erection even with sweatpants. "Thanks Iwa-chan, see you tomorrow", Iwazumi confused and red in face leaves watching you and him. " Continue Y/N-chan please".

IWAZUMI

Iwazumi was at practice, he wasn't even giving attention to anything, his mind was elsewhere. Today he saw you secretly talking with Oikawa. He trusted both of you but couldn't help himself but feel jealous. He decided to ignore the feeling but when practice ended and Oikawa saied "Oi Iwa-chan are you going..." Iwazumi reply a "Fuck-off Assikawa" without letting him finish and going away. He looked for you everywhere and when he finds you, he brings you without saying a word. Walking towards home you finally ask "Hajime, can you Asiaca talk with me and tell me what happened?" he gives you a death glare" Maybe it's you that have to explain something. What were you talking about with Oikawa this morning?". At his statement you blush furiously and bring him inside your house "I'll show you" you say. Oikawa arrives at your house, knocking repeatdly at your door, he receives no answer and decide to enter to leave what you asked him. When he arrived, he sees the door of your room opened and there lies a completely naked Iwazumi with blindfold and handcuffs, he chuckles and when he sees you on the door of the bathroom with a just towel he calmly say "Hey Y/N-chan here the full intimate you asked me, goodbye Iwa-chan". Iwazumi flustered yells "Trashikawa, get your ass out of here and let me be".

**FUKURODANI**

BOKUTO:

Your grey owl was at National and of course you were there to see him, unfortunately he was on emo-mode because he wasn't going to play in the big gym. Everyone in the team tried his best to help him get better. Akaashi couldn't stand this situation anymore and asked you to come there to help Bokuto to get out from that mood. You knew very well that there was no time and the only thing you could do was worship sex. You brought him quickly to the locker room and touching and kissing him in the ear and neck you say "Hey my silver great owl, I missed you so much and I needed you to know how I love you, win for me and show me who is the best, my man", quickly Bokuto says you "I'll show you my best only for you". While freeing his huge member, to show you all his greatness, you were ready to suck it when Akaashi enters and says "Bokuto-san come on it's time, ohgod". He goes out and says "Bokuto-san 5 minutes" you stare at him "Shall I continue?" he smirks and says "Sure Y/N-chan, quickly please".

AKAASHI:

Akaashi seems to be a pure angel, truth is that there are a few things that could really turn on him. You were at Tokyo Training Camp and actually happened that you decided to play with the other managers a match. You all decided to put the old teams uniforms, whuch were quite comfy but also revealing. The match started, you weren't paying attention to nothing else, you scream "Mine" and spike the ball over the net and score a point. By now all the boys gathered to see you and were quite astonished, Akaashi stood there expressionless but really turned on from the the view you offered him. Bokuto interrupts his train of thoughts saying "Ne Akaashi, Y/N is a good wing spiker, you're lucky to have her" he smirks at his best friend statement and says "I know Bokuto-san". After you finished he waited for you, you look to him smiling "Keiji you waited for me, thank you" giving a quick peck on the lips. He was very excited and decided that he couldn't resist anymore "Y/N let's go to the bleachers please". Once there he started to kiss you deeply "Keiji I'm sweaty no please" "I don't care Y/N, your hot like this, please do it for daddy!" with that he put you below him and start grinding is dick on you. "Oh yes daddy, show me how I turn on you" Akaashi now was completely caught up by your stunning figure sweaty and hot. He says "On four" you obliged and he starts giving spanks on your ass, sending pleasure and pain through your spine. "Ohh yes daddy, more please!" you say completely aroused and captured by the situation. You didn't heard voices coming, it was Kuroo, Bokuto with Tsukishima and Lev, suddenly you make contact with reality and you heard "Oy daddy, mind if we join?" it was Kuroo. You and Akaashi blushed and ran away half naked and heard Bokuto say "Great job Akaashi".

**INARIZAKI**

ATSUMU:

Atsumu loves attention and sometimes ignores you to talk with his fan girls. It pissed you off to see him act like this, especially when you needed PDA. Osamu noticed you and decided to ask you what happened, you simply indicate to where Atsumu was. Osamu understood that his brother was doing it purposely for you but couldn't accept this method so he decided to help you. He put an arm over your shoulder and brings you saying quite loud "Let's go home, I'll make you try my new recipe for onigiri" you simply say "OK Samu". Osamu got his twin's attention who suddenly leaves his fangirls and follows you. Outside the school Atsumu stops you saying "Ok stop, you come home with me ALONE!" you giggle knowing what Osamu tried to do and follow Atsumu. A confused Osamu waited for the other members of the team and invited them to taste his new onigiri recipe at home. When you arrived Atsumu pinned you to the door of his room "You have my attention now, don't ever think to make something with Samu, understood?". You smirk knowing where this is going "Ok Tsumu, so stop teasin me with your fan girls, deal?" you say it while passing your knee over his crotch, "Deal" he says while nearing and giving you a deep kiss. With that you started your heated session that ends with you laied on his bed while he fingers and licks your pussy. Your moans reverberates through the room until you heard the downstairs door opened and many voices . Atsumu pissed off needs to point out to his team and his brother "CAN I FUCK MY GIRLFRIEND IN PEACE OR DO I NEED TO KICK YOU OUT? ESPECIALLY YOU SAMU!" silence, Atsumu replies "Good" while fingering you and making you come. Suna, Kita, Alan and Osamu where still downstairs.

OSAMU:

You had a very busy schedule for last exams and you and Osamu didn't see each other alone for two weeks. Two stressful weeks without having sex, he hadn't the same desire of his brother who brought everyday someone, but nonetheless he was a teenager with hormones and stamina. He decided that he couldn't wait anymore and text you saying if you could pass by his home after finishing your exams. When you see his text you reply "Sure Samu, can't wait to see you! I'll be there at 7 PM." Osamu smiled reading your message, he decided to take a shower before you arrive and prepare some onigiri for you since you would be starving. Finally the hour arrived and Osamu hears the doorbell and runs to open you "Hey Y/N, I missed you!" you enter and smile and he says "I prepared you...wait Y/N" you take the lead and start to kiss him on the living room's floor "I want you now Samu!" with that he smirks and brings you to his room. You were already naked and he was taking his time with you , the third orgasm took you and without any strenght you whisper "S-Samu please f-fuck me". He was going to put is aching cock inside your pussy when someone barged into his room. Atsumu making out with one of his fan girls thinking it was his room "CAN YOU GET OUT OF MY FUCKING ROOM AND HOUSE AND LET ME FUCK MY GIRLFRIEND WITHOUT YOU BUSTING MY BALLS" Osamu yelled. Atsumu replied smiling "Oh hey Y/N, sorry Samu I'll just leave". Your only reply "Bye Tsumu" and Osamu glared you and starts to fuck you without mercy.

SUNA:

Suna the laziest person ever could fuck you everywhere, he was totally addicted to your body and pussy. It's winter, today your uniform and not even the bra could hide your perked nipples and Suna obviously noticed it. He decided that he couldn't wait and brings you to the gym where he thought you could be alone. He immediately scolded you "Look what have you done!" pinching one nipple from the blouse, you moan "So-sorry daddy" his green eyes bores into yours E/C and he says "No amount of praise will get you out of this!". He starts to leave your uniform and you stay there in the storeroom with your boobs exposed to him, he started to suck one nipple and pinch the other one while rubbing your cloathed clit and pussy. Uncontrollable moans resound in the storeroom and gym, not making you hear anything from outside. Miya twins arrived in the gym and hearing moans they try to discover who they're coming from. They opened the storeroom and there you were moaning Suna's name and him sucking your nipples. Miya twins in unison say "Oh hey, we were curious" and leave. You look Rintarou and say "Please Rin can we continue this at home? I'm freezing" "Sure babygirl" he says while embrancing you.


	3. When You Get Drunk

**WARNING:**

Sexual Contents and Cursing

You must be over 18 to read!

Plot: You or your half get drunk.

All Characthers are over 18

**POST TIME SKIP**

**KARASUNO**

SUGAWARA:

It was your and Suga's 10 anniversary since you got together in the last year of high school, so he decided it should be a special occasion. He brought you in all the places you love: your favourite tea room, the arcade where you played on your first date and finally in the park where you kissed for the first time. Time passed by so you decided to go to dinner in your usual restaurant. The owner knows you since you were in high school and you both feel at home when you go there. The owner behind the counter, as soon as you enter greets you "KOUSHI and Y/N, HERE YOU ARE! This is your table, enjoy your dinner". You ordered always to same things so you were a bit surprised when a bottle of Sake arrived at your table "Ojisan we didn't order another bottle, what's the matter?" Suga asked,"Your anniversary, I remember the day you came here with her. It seems yesterday, enjoy it , compliment of the house!" he said. You decided to drink some glasses but after a bit of time you both felt dizzy. "Y/N I think we s-should call a taxi" Suga said babbling "I awwgree" you replied. When the taxi arrived at your shared house you struggled to find the key to open the door Suga sat down in the street and suddenly something passes his mind "Y/N MARRY ME PLEASE" he shout in the middle of the street. You turn to him after what it felt like ages, you open the door and stay in the corner "B-Baka Koushi did you need ten years and a bottle of sake to finally ask me that? Sure ojisan knows you well" with that you closed the door and both of you collapsed on the floor.

NISHINOYA:

It was your last day of university, your graduation. People gathered from every corner of the Japan to see you: classmates from Karasuno, friends from Nekoma, Fukurodani and Seijo were there for you but your eyes were locked only to Noya, your boyfriend. You already knew he wanted a big celebration for you, it turns out that big for him meant a party at Kenma 's penthouse with all the people there. You were completely drank and this seems to be for all the people there. It was like you were again in high school, playing volleyball against each other and going to play to the beach in summer. Suddenly Noya arrives and sat in the couch with you shouting due to the loud music:"HEY MY DOC. Y/N IS HERE, I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" "SPIT IT OUT YUU, ugh" you say "I RENT A HOUSE NEAR THE HOSPITAL YOU'LL GO TO WORK, LET'S LIVE TOGETHER!" "SURE, bleeearrrgh" you through up on him. "Sorry, Yuu I didn't mean to do it" you say while sitting in the toilet "It's okay, plus you have to get used to this kind of view he said completely naked in front of you.

HINATA:

MSBY were all gathered at Osamu's restaurant celebrating their victory. A bottle of sake finished, another one half way in the table and they were shouting and singing all the time until Hinata blabbers something "I wwaant to haave s-sex with Y-Y/N" everyone shocked turn to him until Atsumu asks "Hey Shoyo, you never did it with her?" Hinata confused answers"Yes, n-no I D-DON'T KNOW, I WANT Y-Y/N!". Now everyone was confused but brilliant Atsumu comes up with an idea "Shoyo can you leave me your phone mine is dead and I need to make a call" with that he leaves and send a message. You were at home waiting for Hinata to come until you see a message from him "Y/N I'm with the team celebrating , come to Osamu's restaurant". You pick your jacket and when you arrive there you see not a sober team shouting your name "Y/N, HEY Y/N WE'RE HERE, HEY". You greets everyone and sit next to Hinata who is almost passed out and blabbering something "I didn't catch it Shoyo, can you repeat please?" still frozen he says "Let's have sex Y-Y/N" you flushed and picked him up "Tomorrow Shoyo, when you're sober, don't worry" after that you glare everyone and say goodbye. Are Y/N and Hinata virgin? This is the dilemma.

KIYOKO:

It was Girl's Night Out starring: Saeko, Alisa, Yachi and goddess Kiyoko. You meet at sushi restaurant in Tokyo. In the restaurant you talked about university and stories from high school but after many glasses of wine and lot of laughs Saeko comes up saying "Y/N you're so lucky to have Kiyoko", you simply say "I know" Kiyoko blush and takes your hand. Everyone thought that you were cute, "A toast in honor of women, men suck!" Alisa says, everyone reply"Men suck!" wine glass in hand you drink and then a dazed Y/N and Kiyoko kiss each other celebrating the toast. CUTE

**NEKOMA**

KUROO:

It was New Year's Eve, you and Kuroo were at a party hosted at Kenma's penthouse. It was a reunion, everyone from Karasuno, Fukurodani and Aoba Johsai was there. You and Kuroo were always busy with work so you decided that just this time you could have some fun, in other words you were completely drunk. You decided to sit in the couch and Kuroo wobbly followed you with Bokuto, Taketora and Tanaka, he sat down next you and laied his head on your shoulder. Bokuto and the others two stared amazed at you and said "You two look so beautiful together". Kuroo smirks and replied "I know it, and I'll never change her with anyone in the world", you blushed despite all the alcohol you drunk. Kuroo took your hand and said "It's time to go kitten, I want to spend the rest of the time by ourselves" you nod and say goodbye to everyone. In the taxi to home Kuroo couldn't leave your hand "Y/N I want to say you something..." but you stop him staring at him you say "You know, my boyfriend is the best thing I ever had in my life, is caring, he protects me, he's hot and knows how to treat a lady. Latly work is taking us apart and I really miss him, his company, his glances and his body. I want to feel him again like our first days". Kuroo was impressed by the words and said "I think he loves you, he's really lucky to have a girlfriend like you". You leave the taxi and kissed each other, completely took by the moment, craving your touch, the night was long.

KENMA:

You and Kenma had your routine, after the Covid everything changed for you. The situation at work was unstable and so it was your mood. You were always worried and insecure, once you decided to talk with Kenma about it, who reassured you that it would change sooner or later and that you didn't have to worry about money since his channel Kodzuken was doing fine. Whatever he said was useless for you and he noticed it and try to stay with you as much as possible. The time passed by and you recovered so you prepare a special dinner for Kenma. "Hey Kenma it's ready, leave the console" you said, he simply nodded and came with you. The table laden with all his favourite foods his eyes sparkled for a moment, "This is for you, thank you to always be by my side" Kenma sit on his chair and you pour a glass of wine. You were not used to alcohol but seeing Kenma appreciate your efforts made you so happy that you drank most of the wine. At some point you sat on Kenma's lap and said "You know Kenma, I was thinking to go away because I didn't deserve you, thanks for taking care of me, you're my angel" Kenma blushed and hold you "No Y/N, thanks for your precious and unconditional support even when your world was crushing down, I will always love you and try to be the best to deserve you" When he looked at you he saw you were sleeping. He put you to bed and hugged you all night "Goodnight my love, hope you'll be ok tomorrow because I have a surprise for you".

**AOBA JOHSAI**

OIKAWA:

Being Oikawa's girlfriend meant to attend a lot of parties. You couldn't remember how much houses you saw the last month. Despite your boyfriend you weren't an animal party, he always had to pray to go with him otherwise he would feel alone. It was true he felt alone without you, it's just that when he's there is good at faking it. This time was Matsukawa's party you were a bit more calm to be with someone you know and actually talk with you because he really wanted to. "Hey Y/N, take a beer it will help!" "Thanks Matsukawa-san" you said never taking your eye on Oikawa who was pestered by his fan girls. This time they tried to pester him not only with photos but also with kisses. It was too much so you ended up making beer pong with Matsukawa and other people as drunk as you. "Ohi Y/N-chan you're here" you cross eyed him and said " The Grand King honouring us with his presence, what a joy" Oikawa was confused, you never drank alcohol in your life what happened to reduce you like this, he didn't know until Matsukawa arrived and said " You did it big this time, you almost loosed her" eyeing you like a prey. Oikawa was pissed off, he knew Matsukawa was interested in you, so it took you and went away without saying goodbye. You were shouting and protesting "Oya Grand King put me down or I scream!" "You're already screaming, beside this stop calling me Grand King, I'm your boyfriend not anyone!" Oikawa was on the verge of tears, he was nervous and couldn't think about the risk to loose you. Although the alcohol confused you, you noticed that something was wrong and you said "Toohru, speak with me, what's happening?". You noticed you were in front of his house, you entered and sat down on his room "Y/N-chan do you love me?" he said seriously without looking you in the eyes "Toohru, of course I love you, you're my first and my last, I hope, but sometimes it's difficult to bear with all the girls tempting you. Show me how you love me". Oikawa was flustered but determined so he took you and start to hungrily kiss you and say "You're mine, I'm yours remember this when other guys talk to you and other girls sworn me. The only one I want to take like this, to hold like this, is you". At this point lust filled both your eyes, Oikawa quickly stripped you and started to touch your boobs and suck on them while you moan his name "Ah-aah Toohru" "Yes baby, that's it,remember only me can make you feel like this". His hand arrived at your panties and touched your clothed clit and wet cunt. You streeped every clothes from you and from him, now he was in front of you with his big and hard cock, you couldn't resist and started to lick the tip "Ahh Y/N, don't tease me, I need you please". You shove it down until your throat, his moans were uncontrallables so you start to suck up and down while touching his balls. His hips melted with your movement and after a while you start to feel his cock twitching "Cum Toohru, cum in my mouth please" with that his hips jerked faster than before until you felt his liquid spilling down your throat and all over your mouth and face. "Ah Toohru you came so much I love you" "Me too Y/N-chan and you ain't seen nothing yet, it will be a night to remember for us". He thrusts his cock deep inside your pussy you both moan at the sensation "Ahh yes Y/N-chan only me can make you feel like this". The night was long, wonderful and noisy.

IWAZUMI:

Living with Iwazumi was something you always wished, when you finally graduated from college he asked you to live together everything it was a kind of magic. However after some years works sucked you into a vortex, shifts in hospital were always long, for his part Iwazumi couldn't say that being olympic team's trainer wasn't difficult. You lived under the same roof but it seems you had separated lives. One day since it was your day off you asked him if you could go together to that bar near the gym after he finished, he gladly accepted hopeful to spend some quality time with you. You got dressed up very nicely for your evening, you wanted to look sexy "Yo bitch! I'd fuck myself if that could be possible" you said to yourself. You arrived at the bar and ordered a drink, half an hour passed by and you thought Iwazumi had hit a snag. Your phone was dead and you couldn't call him, you ordered another drink and after you finished it the barman passes you another one saying "From the man over the other part of the desk" you thanked and cheered with the man who approach you saying "Hey beatiful, watcha doing here all alone? Do you want some company?" you were a bit confused so you didn't understand completely the situation and shaked your head to say no, meanwhile Iwazumi arrived running hoping you would be still there. When he arrived and see you unsteady and a man trying to hug you and touching your ass he completely loosed the cool "What the fuck are you doing? You motherfucker stay away from her!", "Hey look, I'd get her a hit!" Iwazumi goes crazy and punch him on the face, you lost your balance and Iwazumi catch you on time "Hajime you're here, I missed you!" you said huggin and pestering him with kisses on face, he flushed and said "Y/N how much did you drink? Your breath smells of alcohol, we're leaving!". He didn't say it, but he thought you were cute, he decided that next day he would stay with you and show you the love you really missed.

**FUKURODANI**

BOKUTO:

You and Bokuto were invited at Kuroo's party, when you arrived everyone greeted you. You were the most popular couple, though most of them asked themself how a person like you could stay with Bokuto. You're intelligent, top of the prep. class and quite organized with everything. The answer to this question is quickly show: you playing beer pong with Bokuto, Kuroo and Taketora. It was simply to understand that you and Bokuto were meant to be together because opposites attract. He was the one who can make you shine your eyes, brings joyful laughs and leisures in a life surrounded by study. You, on the other side, were the one who efforts Bokuto to play better, you also were the one to help him for homeworks (luckily for Akaashi) and get him out of his emo mode with your faboulous smile. So nothing may seem strange, when you completely drunk, hug Bokuto and shout jumping "I love you Kou!!!" "Hey hey hey that's my Y/N" and kiss you deeply.

AKAASHI:

Akaashi was studying, the phone starts to ring, thinking it was Bokuto he ignored it. Another call arrives, it was you on Facetime, so he answers smiling "Hey Y/N , how are you doing?" "K-Keeiji, you're so beatifuuuhl even on this tiny display, I w-want to touch you!" you said while pressing your finger trying to "touch" him. He giggles and says "It seems that you and your friends are having fun, do you want me to bring you up?" "Sure, I miss you!". He left in a minute and went to the bar with a taxi, as he sees you you jump on him and say "You came my beatiful hero! Bring me back home" while giving a spank on his ass. It was always funny to see you like this so he lets you hold to him and give a kiss to your hand like the gentleman he is. 

**INARIZAKI**

ATSUMU:

You and Atsumu went to a club, you decided to have some fun and this meant only one thing shoot challenge. It was the fourth round, "Hey mister, tequila please!" you said to the barman, who gives you right away 2 shots for each of you, both of you were already fucked up. Hands started to roam in your thighs until a mug comes to you and said "Hey hottie come with me and have some fun!", Atsumu pissed off said "Can't you see she's already with someone? Leave the fuck off loser, come with me babygirl". He brought you to the restroom and sit next to sink, raises the dress you wore without panties and start fingering your wet pussy. Atsumu intensely looked at you and said "Already this wet babygirl?" you were a total mess and couldn't speak properly, the only thought in your head was Atsumu and his godly fingers in your pussy "Ah ahhhh Tsumu I'm coming" you said while squirting all over you. Atsumu was astonished "Ahh yes babygirl, I can't wait to fuck you senselessness and let know all the club who you belong to!" with that he put his big dick in your spreaded pussy ready only for him. Thrusts were strong and fast and you couldn't help but scream from pleasure "Ahhh yes babygirl, you're mine! Let everyone know who is the only one who make you feel like this" Atsumu growly said, "Ah yes! Tsumu, you, it's you!". A few more thrusts and he cum all over your clenched pussy moaning and growling your name. "Best fuck ever Tsumu, I love you!" you said still panting from your high, he planted a kiss on your lips and said "Me too babygirl, thank you".

OSAMU:

Osamu was at his restaurant, you were at home bored until your phone ring, it was a message from Atsumu "Hey Y/N, mind to join me at Samu's restaurant and drink a shot?" you smirked already knowing what Atsumu meant: Disguised evening. You looked for the most ridicoulous clothes you had and a wig and you went out from your shared apartament. An unrecognizable Atsumu was out waiting for you "Let's go Y/N, the fun is about to come!". You arrived and a waitress make you sit in a table near the kitchen where Osamu is busy, "Are you sure he will not recognize us?" you asked, Atsumu replied "Let's bet! A bottle of sake". The waitress came back and took your order "4 sake onigiri and a bottle of a sake please" you croos eyed Atsumu who is giggling due to the waitress reaction. Dinner arrived and half bottle was finished, you and Atsumu were heavy drinker and so you decided to play a game "Let's start our bet, we have to fake to be drunk and see if Samu recognize us! I bet that he can't" Atsumu said. You knew already that you were goin not to pay the bottle. Both of you started to shout and most of customers looked at you. Meanwhile in the kitchen Osamu ask "Teresa can you please explain me what the hell is happening out there?" the waitress a bit nervous goes out and come to your table "Please sir, can you keep your voice down, others customers are starting to feel uncomfortable. Atsumu tilt his sunglasses and winked at her "Are you sure pretty lady?" and you on the other side shout "Bear it with my bear onigiri!", with that an angry Osamu get out of kitchen and said "Both of you, I had to know it was one of your prank! Who won this time?" you remove your sunglasses and smile "Me, my love! Thank you". Atsumu defeated gives the money for your dinner and for a shot for all the customers who rejoice at the statement. Osamu was still there eyeing and after a moment "Did you even need to cross-dress like these? You seem to be as someone who escaped from circus" you and Atsumu laughed knowing that you reached your goal.

SUNA:

Suna went out with Miya Twins, you already knew you had to be prepared for something. Your phone beeped, a video, to be more accurate it was a video were Suna was singing in atrocious vocals "Love you like a love song" by Selena Gomez and in the end he says with his usual bored expression "I love Y/N, can't wait to be home and kiss her", "Cute" you thought and replied to Atsumu thanking him for this special gift.


	4. You Secretly Wears Their Clothes

**WARNINGS:**

Mention of sex, Daddy Kink

You must 18+ to read this

Plot: You wear your Haikyuu s/o clothes, someone get excited, someone just appreciate the vision

**KARASUNO**

SUGAWARA:

You are currently waiting at his home because he forgot something for dinner so he went to the combini. You decided to try his school jacket to see what you look like. Being taller than you, the jacket it's almost like a sexy dress . You wear it without pants and look at the mirror saying "Bitch, Koushi better fuck this hot body or else I will!" with that you hear your boyfriend "Maybe later, dinner is ready". You attempted to change but he stops you saying with a smirk "Better stay like that or I will not fuck this sexy body later" .

NISHINOYA:

You always wear black clothes, sometimes you thought that maybe Noya was tired of your look so you try to imagine yourself with something different. You realized that is libero shirt was perfect to try something different so you wear it. Well, we all know that is 24/h horny and see you wearing his uniform could get only to one thing: you pinned down his bed, eyes on you "Wow Y/N I would always fuck your hot body but with my uniform you're even better!" you smiled reassured and lean to him to start your hot session.

HINATA:

The tangerine boy will see you trying his team pants with only your bra, taking them on place with your hand on your hips. Red face "Y-Y/N", boner, passed out. You have something very pleasing to wake him up.

KIYOKO:

You and Kiyoko always change your dress. During a Saturday evening, when she found you wearing her blue night gown she blush, you simply smiled to her and say "I always thought it was so beatiful, I couldn't resist to try it!", Kiyoko caress your arm and say looking you in the mirror "Y/N it's you that is beatiful, not the night gown".

**NEKOMA**

KUROO:

Kuroo is always well laid to lean you his clothes, but finding you trying secretly his captain shirt with a ponytail waving your ass from side to side in the mirror it's something else. "Wanna try a cock to see if you look better?" he says smirking, "I don't know daddy, maybe I will, but I want something else also. Can you recommend something for me?" you say pushing your ass on him "My kitten is already perfect, maybe I have to show her better, how I love her figure".

KENMA:

Kenma have a Dark Souls shirt, Y/N wants to wear it but him, he's unwilling to lean it. What can you do? Of course try it while he's taking his shower. The problem is that he already finished, and when you see his figure in the mirror and you turn to see just a towel and a big boner you know that something is going to happen. "Who is the bad girl who daddy have to punish?" he says while sticking his cock on you and spanking your ass every once in a while "Who is she? Tell me" he repeats, between your moans you can only say "It's me daddy, it's me! Punish me with your big cock!". You never regretted to do it, deep down even Kenma loved this scene.

**AOBA JOHSAI**

OIKAWA:

You're staying for the weekend with Oikawa. While he's taking his shower, you decide to prepare some tea since it's cold outside. You fail to take your mug, which is burning, and completely drop your clothes with the tea. You see a beatiful azure alien shirt and decide to wear it, it's baggy and comfy. Oikawa isn't of the same advice because he hugs from behind and start to rub his almost naked body to your exposed ass and says "Bad Y/N-chan always trying to seduce me".

IWAZUMI:

The spiky ace is not someone who shows off his turn on, but when he caught you with his black trainer tank without bra he can't help but touch your boobs directly and enjoy your moans "My girl needs someone to teach her some gym lessons".

**FUKURODANI**

BOKUTO:

I can't really see Bokuto excited from you wearing his clothes, he always leans them to you. This time he'll be a bit surprised because you put his uniform chemise with sleeves rolled up and no pants just you and your fantastic legs. He will simply come and start caress you and giving you a kiss to show that he appreciates your look.

AKAASHI:

Well this is all said, Akaashi is someone who really get turned on by seeing you with his clothes, he just takes his tought for himself, he doesn't even show them. So when you put his uniform jacket, without you noticing, he smirks thinking about when he'll beat the shit out of you with his dick.

**INARIZAKI**

ATSUMU:

The horniest setter ever is playing with Osamu with playstation while you're taking a bath to relax your period cramps. After half an hour he thinks you felt asleep in there so he comes to search for you. While going there he sees you with one of his shirts and on the corner of the door he says "Well well babygirl, it seems that you feel better now. Wanna try something with me?" you groan and say to him "Tsumuuu, I feel horribly fat and this shirt is really comfy! Don't bother me with sex and let's eat some pizza and Samu's onigiri!" he just smirks and bring you downstairs with the food already there for you.

OSAMU:

The actual better twin (don't judge me) as Akaashi he stay apparently composed and unbothered by your view. The reality it's that, he's getting turned on and can't really help but think to pound you on the spot with that shirt. When you start to speak he regain connection and just smile to you.

SUNA:

Suna is completely unbothered by the view, he always lean you his clothes. In contrast to Bokuto he doesn't even show any kind of interest about it, he always has his lazy expression. Reality it's that, even when he's turned on, the gaze it's always the same. So it's up to you if he'll fuck you right there or just keep on doing whatever he was doing before he saw you.


	5. When You're Too Much Thirsty

**WARNINGS**

Sex, Exhibitionism Kink, Multiple Orgasms

You must 18+ to read this!

Plot: Basically reader-chan is horny AF and can't get enough so she has sex with Haikyuu s/o wherever she wants!

**KARASUNO**

SUGAWARA:

You and Suga have a normal sex drive. Twice a week is your standard, but Suga knows very well that before your period starts you starv sex with him because of your hormones. He collapses by your side still panting from his high, and you don't even give him the time, that you're already sucking his cock to straight it up again. Suga can't get used to your stamina, all flushed he says "Y-Y/N I'm still sensitive, just give me some time to recuperate" you whine "Koushi I want your cock to stretch my pussy again, I need you please" you say with puppy needy eyes. He gestures you to spread your legs wide and start rubbing your clit and fingering your drenched pussy. The pleasure comes from his finger motioning in circle your clit and you can't help but spread wider and lift up your hips by the pleasure "Ah, ah Koushi yes! I'm coming continue please!" he, completely charmed by the view, can't help but start to touch his dick and leave sighs of pleasure. "Cum for me Y/N, show me how you like my fingers!" he says between his grunts and moans "Ahhhh Koushi yees!" with that he gets above you and slam his dick in your pussy and start another round.

NISHINOYA:

Noya is a neverending horny, he tooks a while for him to get used to your unusual sex drive today. You already sucked his cock in the janitor's closet before lessons started. For lunch you took him in the toilet and start to unbuckle his belt and touch his dick while pushing your boobs out from your F/C bra. He can't help but touch them and say "Wow Y/N, I don't know what's happening to you but I'm loving it! Let me treat you!" With that he sucks your nipples and push you in the toilet's door. To prevent any fall you wrapped your legs around his hips and he supports your ass with his hands. He position his dick and ask your approval you nodd saying "Please Yuu fuck me". His strong pushes send you in heaven, you're a blushing a mess and you can't help but scream from pleasure. Yuu obliged by the situation muffle your moans and continue fucking your pussy senselessly. After a while your walls clamp down on him and you bit his shoulder to prevent anyone to hear your orgasm. Noya completely astonished from your pleasure pulls out his dick and pump it coming in your face and mouth. "Yuu, thanks I love you" you say while licking his cum all over your face. He helps to clean you completely amazed and says" We're continuing this at home".

HINATA:

Hinata is amazed by your stamina, it's not such long time since you both lost your virginity and seeing you so excited it's a news for him, a good news indeed. You already did it twice, but he can't help but groan seeing you above him rubbing your pussy to prepare his dick again. As soon as it's ready you put it inside you and enjoy his warmth and fullness. You start to ride him seductively and he can't help but touch your boobs and suck on them like a hungry child. "Oh oh Y-Y/N, I love your pussy, please clench me and fuck me whenever you want". You are crazy, hearing Shoyo completely submitted to you, so you start to bounce on him faster, to bring pleasure for the both you. A minute and you are both screaming your names and Hinata is meeting his hips to you and the powerful thrusts send you above the edge. "Shoyo, you're my paradise" you said still shocked by your high, he panting and blushed, smiles and says "And you're my angel, thank you for giving me such a good time, I return it to you as soon as I'm ready" your thigs squezees and you liquid go down them hearing these words. 

KIYOKO:

Both you and Kiyoko have normal sex drive. Today she was more goddess than ever with her floral dress, a bit revealing but totally a goddess. You were in your room, Kiyoko laied on your bed, still dressed on but without panties. You, on the other hand, were between her thigs licking her clit for the fourth time and a vibrator in her pussy. She couldn't even speak properly or move, her little moans were pleasure for you "Come on my goddess, let me hear you moan again my name" you said. You lick repeatedly her clit until you hear "Y-Y/N". Seeing Kiyoko cumming was something amazing and you couldn't get used to it, so you left the vibrator inside her "Come on, just another one I will cum with you" with that you take the sucking vibrator clit , and get next to her and you started to make out until you both panth and start to touch your boobs. Your orgasms come very quickly, completely amazed by the view you say "I love this dress, and I love you more when you wear it" Kiyoko smiles and says "I love you too, I'll treat you properly when I regain my strenght".

**NEKOMA**

KUROO:

Being Kuroo girlfriend meant to be as horny as him, more or less. It was PE class, and you were separated between boys and girls. Seeing Kuroo from afar, running and sweating while laughing with his classmates was a hot vision for you. You couldn't help but get wet so you ask the teacher if you could go to the toilet but he said you already went before the lesson started. You had to wait, but finally, lunch break arrive. You take Kuroo by his hand and start running to the rooftop "Hey kitten, where are we running?" You slam the door and already drop his pants and start to touch and suck his cock which gets big in no time. You suck and deep throat him eager to make him moan for you. "Ahh kitten, let me fuck your pretty mouth" you encourage him by pushing his tip to your throat and touching his balls. Kuroo is amazed and thrust his hips unintentionally fast and prays you "Such a good girl, eager to suck my cock. Let me cum in your pretty mouth". His hips thrust faster and you hear him groan and slam his balls for the neediness to cum. His white liquid goes down your throat but you don't want to waste a drop. After his high he brings you, still with his big hard cock in view, in front of the wire mesh and takes your boobs out from your F/C bra "Tetsu, fuck me here", him smirking he simply says "My kitten wants everyone to see her pleasured by my cock". You unbothered by the people in the yard, you leave your panties and push yourself into his big cock. Kuroo start to fuck you without mercy, willing to make you scream his name and let everyone know what you're doing. "Ah yes! Yes Tetsu fuck me, harder! Ah - faster!" "As you wish kitten, let everyone who's cock is making you scream like this". You lost in pleasure you scream his name and Kuroo can't help but cum again inside your pussy. You amazed by the situation you see down in the yard, yours and Kuroo's classmates watching you embarassed "Tetsu, we still have five minutes, want to suck your cock again" "Sure kitten , let's show them how to do it". You push it into your mouth and his hips slam forward you willing to cum as soon as possible "That's it kitten, show them how you give me pleasure and you make me cum". You didn't notice but someone in the yard was jerking off and Kuroo proudly smile knowing that anyone would want to be in his place at the moment. Amazed by the situation, he thrusts his hips faster saying "Ahhh yes kitten!", the cum was load and hot.

KENMA:

You are at Kenma's house, spreaded in the bed. After sex normally implies you napping in the bed and him staying, in the floor, playing naked. It's just that he's too lazy to get on clothes again and usually for different reason (like loosing a game) he wants to fuck you, to calm again. Seeing him frustated over the game and pressing furiosly the controller gets you horny again so you come near him and simply start to suck his cock. Kenma is flushed but still want to play so he positions himself to give you better access to his lenght, you hint it and start going up and down his lenght hearing his little moans. You fast and he can't help but move his hips in synch with your mouth, eyes shut and caresses to your head while cumming all down your throat. After that you position yourself above him and start to ride him trying to be silent since the other players can hear you. Kenma lost in pleasure can think anymore and want to push his cock further and stronger "Y-Y/N please" you amazed by the fact that you could get caught , simply say "Still, stay still and continue playing". But Kenma leaves his headphones and pin you near the bed and start to fuck you doggystyle while touching your clith, both of you loosing your mind, you cum hard. After that Kenma notice that he's still online and in the chat someone wrote "Bro, are you really fucking your girlfriend while playing with us?" Someone leaved feeling the urge to cum by themself, and Kenma on the other hand continue to play while you move your hand up and down him and fingering you. Someone has a exhibitionism kink?

**AOBA JOHSAI**

OIKAWA:

You were in the gym watching Oikawa training. Being able to see him on the top of his form was something very hot, the way his muscles wring when he dunks, it's something that get you wet everytime. When he finish you go to meet him, the only thing that you have in mind it's you naked pounded by his cock and no one can get in the way. Seeing his fangirls already swarning him make you angrier and needier than before. You move everyone who is on the way and bring Oikawa's attention by slapping his ass. He completely amazed by your boldness asks you "Does Y/N-chan need something?" you simply turn and say "You, your cock, all the evening, only for me!". Oikawa excited turns back home with a visible boner that wants to get free and pounds your little pussy. As soon as he opens the door you're getting undressed and start fingering yourself until his room. Oikawa simply follows you naked jerking himself off watching your nediness. Laied on the bed you order him "Make me cum, now!" Oikawa obliged and in a minute you squirt all over him. "Wow Y/M-chan you're amazing today" you simply look him seductively and touch his tip full of precum and starts a footjob who make Oikawa moans "Y-Y/N suck me, please, I need it", seeing his cock twitching and more precum leaking, get you wetter than before, so you stand up and take the vibrator and push it into the pussy while you take all his cock in your mouth. You suck with greedyness his shaft and Oikawa can't help but take your head and start to push himself down your troath. Your aim he's to make him cum, your pussy is ready to cum again and soon as your orgasm took you the pleasure make you push his dick even deeper that spurt his white liquid down your troath and even outside. The only thing that you hear is panting from you and him but you're still not satisfied so you sit on his dick and start to slam yourself on it only thinking to feel pleasure "Ahh Tohru, I thought of your cock in my pussy every minute you were training, spank me like you spank that ball! Break my slutty pussy" "My my Y/N-chan only for you" so he increases the speed and start to make you scream "Does my Y/N-chan love it?" you incoerently moan stunned by the pleasure, "I can't hear you! Moan loudly!" he says spanking you even more "Ahhh yes Tohru!" you say while squirting all over him. "We haven't finished, on four!" you obliged, your legs trembling and he slams himself over you fucking you senselessly. The speed cause his balls to hit your clit and scream for pleasure until you both understand anything and cum in the middle of the evening screaming your name. Probably everyone in the neighborhood hear you but you don't care and Toohru just kisses you before pushing again his cock in your mouth and licking your pussy to make you scream again.

IWAZUMI:

Being on the swim team means training everyday, as always you decide to stay a little more since competitions start in 2 weeks. You were alone so you give yourself a moment to relax on the board of the pool and think about Iwazumi. You didn't see him the last 2 days and it was a tragedy, since you're used to have sex everyday despite your duties. It was something normal for you, after a hard training, cumming multiple times was the best way to finish the day. You can't help but but touch your perked nipples through the swimsuit, the fabric gives you some kind of sensation and despite the water you clearly feel your pussy getting wet. You push and start to finger fuck you moaning Iwa's name. "Hajime, Hajime ahhh!" ,"Y/N, it seems you need something!" you seductively smile to him and simply say "Hajime please". He leaves his pants and boxer and comes to you with his glorious big dick, he sits on the board and says "Suck". Caught up by the moment you start by licking and sucking the tip, groans escape from his mouth, his moaning get you even more wet and you can't help but push his dick till your troath and moan at the sense of fullness you feel. Iwazumi takes your head and start to push it, his hips move fast and after a minute you feel your mouth full of cum. His cock still hard start to rub to your swimsuit, liquid running on your thighs, you can't wait anymore and say "Hajime, please fuck me!", one big thrust and his cock is stirring and fulling you. Iwazumi takes a moment to feel you but you can't help but start to push yourself on him, water helps you to move and feel more than ever. "Ahh, Who is the babygirl who wants to be fucked by big daddy's cock?" you continue your movement and says "Me daddy, me, I really missed your cock.Please fuck me hard, I need you!", Hajime enraptured by your needines start to fuck you senselessly, water push him even more and you reach your orgasm in no time. Iwa knows that he has to pound and stretch your little pussy even more and so he does. Big, hard and fast thrusts who takes both you over the edge and make him spurt all his cum inside you. "It's not enough!" he says taking you outside and pushing you in the bench, fucking and pushing himself on you. "Hajime,Hajime yes!" upset by you, gives you a spank "Who said you can call me like that, it's daddy continue or I will not make you cum!" you more excited by his dark aura you scream "Noo, pleasy daddy make me cum I need it!". Satisfied by your obedience he fast even more and says "Together babygirl, show daddy how you like his big cock" you scream and go above the edge. Iwa kiss your face and say "We regain at home, I love you".

**FUKURODANI**

BOKUTO:

You and the grey owl always share lustful and pleasurable moments everyday. Every break is the perfect moment to enjoy each other. Last weeks have been really stressful, college exams and work, got you trapped. You and Bokuto live together with Kuroo and Akaashi, nevertheless you always find a moment for yourselves (mainly because Akaashi forces Kuroo to leave to give you some kind of privacy). You just finished to work and, thinking about the books you have to read for the exams, make you forget to announce yourself when you arrive at home. Bokuto and Akaashi are out for his training, but Kuroo must be at home. You come near his room and hear some groans, giggling you walk away thinking that everyone needs his time with himself. So you just go to your room, take pajama and prepare a bath to relax. Bubbles and hot water, help you to relax your muscles after the hard shift at work, but you can't stop thinking about the attention your pussy wants after hearing Kuroo. Your mind travel to a naked Bokuto who comes inside the bathtub and start to touch your needy cunt, spread it open and fuck you with his large fingers. Suddenly a voice " Y/N? Are you in there? Can I come in?" a sigh of pleasure leaves your mouth "Please Kou, come in". The door open revealing your boyfriend with a visible boner, which causes your fingers to go deeper your cunny. "Does my princess need this?" he says closing the door with the key and taking his cock out of trousers and jerking it up and down to release some tension, "Please Kou, I waited for so long make me cum a lot" Bokuto smirks and comes inside the bathtub making you sit on his lap and making his big cock pass between your thighs and stand proud. He starts to move and your swollen and needy clit, makes you moan uncontrollably for the pleasure the cock is giving you. "Already this wet princess? I bet I can slip in without problems" he says it and he does it. The cock inside you, stretching and going deeper every thrusts Bokuto gives, the water moving, hits your nipples and clit so Bokuto takes your hips and push you deeper and you scream. The pleasure is uncontrallable, you come but Bokuto he's not satisfied he turns you to face him and start to fuck you again and suck your nipples and stimulate your clit. Walls clench his cock, he can't help but cum groaning your name. "Kou, I want you to cum again" so you take him outside meanwhile he wipe and dry your hairs you suck his cock. You can perfectly feel his balls full of cum, so you touch them to help Bokuto feel better. "You're driving me crazy princess, hold on I want to come on you", you start licking them and touching his shaft, hard as rock, already twichting. You switch every now and then until you feel Bokuto gripping your hairs and pushing himself deep until your throat. Groans reverberate in the bathroom, Bokuto shaking his hips uncontrollably full your mouth and face with white load and praises "So good my princess full of cum" he caresses you and you just bring him in your room where he starts to eat you out just for fun while you read your homeworks, and Kuroo in the other room he still jerking off hearing your moan and thinking about barge in to have a threesome with you.

AKAASHI:

The study session is always serious for you and Akaashi but even your sexual activity is. Akaashi today decided to try on the new scent you gift him, the problem is that it's something that is driving off your mind, and our excellent Akaashi seems to notice it "Y/N wanna try something?" he says with his usual expression "Sure Keiji, what is it?". He simply come and sit in front of you spread your legs open and starts touchin your clothed clith, "Continue reading the paragraph out loud and maybe I'll give you more". You know that you need this and you oblige "The story teach us..Ah ah..Keiji" his face is between your thigs licking your exposed pussy "You're dripping, what were you thinking about when you stopped reading?" he says simply touching your lips and making you taste your own liquid. You continue and his face comes back facing your pussy, licking your cunt and hitting your clit with multiple times and making you scream. Reading is almost impossible but you need to cum so between incoerent moans you say some words until you scream "Keiijii" cumming on his face, he on the other hand smiles and says "Wonderful". He undressed you and take you to bed where he put his cock in front of you and your pussy above his face. You always love 69, it's a way to show each other how much you love the other. Deep throats are keyword for you, hearing your perfect boyfriend calm moans while he suck your little clit it's something wonderful. Orgasms are intense but not loud, but his moans make you wet again and you simply sit above him and start to ride him while he helps. "Ahh Y/N, you're so needy today, I love it" his words encourage you more and start to move faster, Akaashi can't help but sit and suck on your nipple while you inhale his scent and let him drive you through pleasure. "Ahh Keiji, I love you continue please! I want to cum again together!". Done and done Akaashi stands above you and start fucking you harder and faster, you, urged by the pleasure, scream and moan his name. Akaashi loves this side of you and can't help but pound you even harder to show the love he proves to you until the last thrust where you both cum while huggin each other. "What happened to you today?" he asks smiling and stroking your hairs in small circle, "It's the scent I gave you, I don't know why but it makes want to have everything from you" your thighs tighten at the sensation, Akaashi understand and start touchin your clith and sucking your nipple obliging to the homework you gave him this evening.

**INARIZAKI**

ATSUMU:

Hot summer days have started, since Atsumu is gonna be occupied with training in the morining you decide to go shopping with your friends. "Ne Y/N, are you gonna take something sexy for Atsumu?" Y/F/N says, "I don't know I love the Y/F/C but it's a bit revealing in the top, maybe I should take the other one". Y/F/N knows that you said this just because you want to be reassured about not being without shame. "Take the the Y/F/C, and try it tomorrow when we go to the pool with the others", you smile and go to the cash. Next day you're with your friends in the swimming pool having fun. At some point you decide to play volleyball in the water, tired you just go to the beach umbrella and lay on the sunbed. While checking your message Atsumu sent you a photo without shirt, you can't help but rub your thighs for the arousal. You put a finger beside your slip and touch your clit making little moans, you fast until you hear the sensation of the orgasm climbing and taking you over the edge. A puddle of your pussy liquid in the sunbeach make you even wetter, so you decide to take a photo and send it to Atsumu, boobs pressed with an arm and a finger on your lips to express him your neediness. You know you will get him in no time so you decide to touch you again hoping that no one will understand the situation. Minutes pass and you sigh for the pleasure "Well well what are you doing babygirl?" you turn your face all red only to see your boyfriend without shirt and a big boner in front of your eyes "Let's fuck Tsumu, I need you" you say desperately, Atsumu smirks while bringing you and smiling to your friends who notice him. "He-here Tsumu?" you were on the back of the toilets and Atsumu shoves his cock out and gives you nudges on the face. You can't help but start to suck it earning beatiful groans from him. "Ahh babygirl you're fantastic, take all of me please!" you oblige and deep throat him, Atsumu can't help and take your head moving his hips in sync with your head to feel more. Three pushes and he cum all over your face and cleavage, without any care for the situation he moves your slip and start to finger you to prepare for his cock. Another orgasm arrives and just the moment after, your pussy is full and stretched by Atsumu's cock "Ahhh baby I love the way your cock stretch my pussy!" Atsumu enraptured by the situation start to fuck you senselessly from behind and make you scream from pleasure, it's sure that someone is gonna hear you. His hips move uncontrollably and both of you are moaning loudly, behind the wooden fence your Y/F/N can't help but laugh and take a photo of you, mouth open and drooling, she's used to you fucking or making something in front of the others and this is no exception, Atsumu's muscles and you screaming for pleasure it's a fantastic scene for her mind and pussy, so she start to touch it. Meanwhile Atsumu notices her and just to give her some pleasure he speeds even more pounding repeatdly the right point in your pussy, until you scream and you both cum. "Y/F/N is watching again" Atsumu says smirking "Well since you won't fuck her, let's give her a show and make me come again" you sit and open the legs showing your pussy leaking of his cum and say "Lick it".

OSAMU:

In the last time you and Osamu couldn't have any kind of privacy, Atsumu was annoyingly attached to his twin, and you didn't knew the reason. On the weekend you stayed at their home, after the shower you casually hear them saying something "How much do I have to stay with you? She didn't still fucked you Samu?" you blush hearing the conversation and an idea comes to your mind. Next weekend rather than stay at home you beg Osamu to go out for a date who says "Ok Y/N, where do you want to go?" you smirk and say "Follow me" and you arrive at a love hotel "Y-Y/N this is.." you silence him "I know what you want, we will be alone here and you can scream how much you want". The love hotel has every kind room so you option to the red room with accessories. You undress Osamu and start to pump his cock who is already hard, he simply stay still and say "Y/N..please", "Madam, it's madam if you want to cum tonight" Osamu never saw you like this but he's completely rapt by your dominant side "Ok madam", you smirk and say "That's my baby, now wait I have something for you" you say while gettin naked in front of him and going to the bathroom. You come back with handcuff , black spandex outfit, high heels and handcuffs which you use to block him. "On the floor!" you command with a snapping a riding crop which makes Osamu more needy than before "Awww does my baby want to cum? But he needs to earn it. On four now" you say, Osamu can't help but obliges. You near to his ear and neckline and say "What does my baby need?" you say while licking him and pushing the tip of your shoes into his glans, which leak more "You Madam, I need you!" Osamu says desperate, feeling his balls full and twitching cock desperate to spurt out the cum. You take him and lay in the bed and sit on his face "Lick madam's pussy and I will give you a reward" you say and he start to devour your pussy, his tongue licking your wetness and hitting your clit multiple times make you feel the tight in the stomach. You can't help but put his dick in your mouth and start to suck desperately which makes Osamu more greedy and make you cum on his mouth and keep on sucking your clit even after, making you cum shortly after the first one, together with him. "Ahhh Madam please fuck me" he says, even if he already came his cock is hard as fuck. You position yourself above him and start to slam your hips on him and hit him with the riding crop, which make Osamu desperate and start to move his hips to feel more, he loves this side of you and he's completely enraptrured by the submissive role and the light pain you give him make him more sensitive and excited. After a minute you both loose the sense and say "Cum together with Madam, make me feel how much you want to shot your cum deep inside me" Osamu desperate gives his last pushes and screams "Ahhh Madam" while cumming inside you. Still panting from your high Osamu turns to you "Thanks Y/N, I loved it" you blush "Re-really Samu, I'm sorry maybe I crossed the line" Samu smiles and takes you between his arms "Oh no, definitely no, I loved it and I want to do it from time to time", you smile and drift off to sleep.

SUNA:

With Suna being the laziest person in the world, it isn't so difficult to wake up before him. But today it was a problem, you jest had a wet dream and this leaved you with the urge to touch your pussy. Being Suna in front of you couldn't make possible to touch you all by yourself, so an idea comes to your mind. Suna usually sleeps with only the boxers so it will not be difficult to leave them and suck his dick to wake him up. You think it, you do it, boxers at the end of his legs you start to suck his morning wood and let pleasurable moans, this feeling make Suna move his hips on his sleep, so you just continue until you hear hands lowing down to the base of the cock, Suna woke up push you till the end and comes in your mouth. "You've been a bad girl for daddy, you can't start this on your own and pretend not be punished. On four!" You oblige and leave your clothes, Suna starts to spank your ass while fingering your pussy, and you scream "Ahhh Daddy!" coming hard. He inserts his dick in your pussy with one thrusts and start to ram into you making you scream from pleasure. The only thing you can think is Suna pounding you without mercy, fastening each thrusts he gives you until you say "Ohhh yes daddy please continue, I'm coming!" With that he takes off his cock and smirks at you "Punishment babygirl" and he drives off to sleep again.


	6. Living With a Chronic Illness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Bullysm, Cursing.

**KARASUNO**

SUGAWARA:

Sugawara since got an interest on you, noticed that something in you was different from other people of your age. Reality is that you suffer a neurological disease which implies to take medicines everyday, and when Koushi finds your pills "Y/N can you explain please?" he says worried, caught in the act, you say "I'm sorry Koushi, I never wished you to discover about it, like this. Reality it's that I'm a bit embarassed talkin about it", Koushi couldn't stand such a thought from you and says taking your hands "Y/N remember, I'm here and you don't have to feel judged about it! Please talk with me, a couple shares good and bad things together!" reassured by his words you say "I discovered to be epileptic when I was 13 years old, it's nothing dangerous but I have to take medicines everyday. I didn't tell you because everyone who knew about it, would feel afraid and leaved me alone. I didn't want to loose you!", Sugawara smiles and says "Hey, I promised to be with you for the rest of my life, we will go through this together and never be ashamed with me. I'm always ready to help you!"

NISHINOYA:

Noya knew that your period was terrible for you, but when he discovered to you got hospitalized, from your mother, he runs to visit you. "Y/N!" he shouts seeing you with a flebo in the bed "Hey Yuu, you came to see me" you say with a very weak voice, "Y/N can you explain please?" you sigh and say "Look, it's just that something in my womb is making me suffer a lot, and this month was worse than the others so I needed some treatments!". Noya shocked says "A-are you pregnant? I thought I've been careful and you were on the pill?", you can't help but laugh at his statement and answer "No silly, it's just polycistic ovaries, I have something that it shouldn't be there and sometimes pain makes me suffer a lot!" Yuu looks at you, proving his head and says "Whatever it is, I'll always stay with you to get through the most difficult moment! You're my girlfriend and I love you!".

HINATA:

Hinata always insisted to train with you but the day you badly injured your leg and got to the ER he panicked "Y-Y/N I can't understand what's happening?", you sigh trying to say it without scaring even more "Shoyo it's not your fault, I accepted even though I knew that something like this could happen. I suffer rheumatoid artitris and my bones are a bit weaker than normal, sometimes it happens that I get splain or dislocation and I need to treat it in the hospital". Shoyo nods vigorously and says "Next time when I want to train, you stay in the chair so you don't strain anymore! And I will take you everywhere you want in my arms", you laugh despite the pain and say "Thanks Shoyo, but I don't think you have to get me everywhere in your arms. I still can walk by myself", he dejected says "But you're my girlfriend, and my girlfriend needs to be treated like a princess!", silly Shoyo.

KIYOKO:

Our goddess knows about your condition since she talked with Kuroo, who was afraid to leave you alone when going to visit her in Miyagi. You were on the couch severely fatigued and with fever, last months it was very frequent so Kiyoko decided to face you about the problem "Y/N please, I know that you're afraid to talk me about it, but I know you're trying to hide something" you smile trying to stand on your own on the table and say "Kiyoko don't worry, it's a just a stress fever!", "Enough! I talked with Kuroo and he said to pay attention to you, but he didn't mention about your problem! What's happening?" she shouts. You never saw her loosing the temper "Y/N we're worried about you, please talk!" seeing her on the verge of tears made you understand, she needed to know "That roosterhead jeez! Kiyoko sorry, some months before knowing you I discovered that my immune system doesn't work very well. Doctors said that I have something called lupus, but it's nothing contagious. It's just that I frequently have, lung infection and fever, but with the treatment it's going to be better! I'm getting better every month but sometimes I have these moments and I need a lot of rest. I feel useless because it seems that I'm lazy, this is why I didn't want to tell you and tried to do whatever you asked me. I'm sorry...". Kiyoko smiled and hugs you "Every weekend you're coming here I'll ask Kuroo to bring you by car, and I'll be coming more often in Tokyo so you don't have to stress your body anymore. This isn't a negotation!" you giggled and kissed her thanking to have a goddess like that to protect you.

**NEKOMA**

KUROO:

Kuroo knew that something wasn't right with your body, but the day you came to see their training and a ball hit you, making you loose consciousness from the pain, he panicked. Ambulance rushed to the hospital and he stayed with you despite doctors and nurses didn't want. When doctors leaved your room. he neared the equipe and looked concerned "Please, she has only her mother and she's often away because of work. Someone must help her!" Kuroo explains, the chief adjusted his glasses and said "Apparently she developed a polyneuropathy, the blood tests seems to be perfect, expect for some elements. We think that an untreated infection caused damage to the nervous system, and this is the reaction. She'll need to be followed by different doctors, but with physiotherapy and medicines she can live without suffering too much" Kuroo wasn't happy to know that you have to endure such a condition for the rest of your life, but as soon as he sees you laied on the bed sleeping peacefully he whispers "Whatever will happen I'm going to stay with you and support you!", you turn to him and tight his hand almost like thanking him to be your perfect knight. Kuroo is always the best you can ask for!

KENMA:

"Y/N please, you need to eat some meat!" Kenma quietly says, your anemia was something different from the rest of diseases. So many times Kenma had to ask Kuroo's help because when your period arrived you loosed consciouness because of the loss of blood. Doctors gave you a diet to avoid severe symptoms, but when you felt sick because of fever, cold or period cramps you didn't feel to eat anything, especially meat. Kenma knew that at this point the only thing he could do was one, he arrives with his Pikachu onesie and start "Pika-Pika..pikaaaa-pikaaaa" while huggin you and helicoper the ramen in your plate, like a baby. Reality is that most of the time you use your condition, to get Kenma do cute things that normally he wouldn't do. A spectacle, your one and only spectacle.

**AOBA JOHSAI**

OIKAWA:

"Hemolytic anemia" your mother says when Oikawa asks her why you always pass out during your period. Oikawa promised to your mom to always take car of you despite the problem. The day he founds you outside the gym, lying on the floor, he knew why your mother asked him to always stay by your side. What he couldn't stand were his fangirls giggling on you and taking photos without shaming "She can't even stand by herself, and make this scene just for some period blood. You suck!" one of them says giving you kick on the stomach, "What the fuck do you think are you doing?" Oikawa says with a deadly gaze at the girl, and continues "You better not be the cause of her worsening, because you will have to face me, her family and everyone in the team. What kind of bitch shames someone because of an illness?", with that he takes you in his arms and asks his coach to bring you hospital to check on your condition. "Be strong Y/N-chan, I'm here to support you and I know that you'll get better after this. I love you!" he says to unconscious version of you . Apparently stress and the bullying got a worsening of your condition, but Oikawa and Iwazumi teamed up with everyone in the school to stop this shameful events and thanks to the director, his fangirls got detention and a lesson they couldn't never forget. "You did everything for me Toohru?" you say. After some days of recovery you came back to school and everyone greeted you and asked you if you were doing better "Only the best for Y/N-chan, I love you as much as volleyball you know it!".

IWAZUMI:

Soft Iwa sort out everytime he sees that not you're not feeling well, this night happened that you were trapped in the toilet, throughing up from hours and shakening like a leave. "Y/N, please I can't sleep if you stay like this. It's been days, wanna call the doctor? I want to help you!" you try to smile, covered in the blanket he gave you to not catch a cold, "Hajime it's ok, it's just bad period I can't call the doctor every month because I feel like this". Iwa visibly angry by your stubborness raise up he voice "Still..." and can't continue because you pass out in front of him, catching you in time. You wake up to a visibly worried in front of Iwa and asks "Where are we? Hajime?" he turns his eyes to you and says "You're in hospital, doctor says that you need surgery because of something. Mind to explain me?" you sigh knowing that you can't hide it anymore and say "Hajime, I'm sorry you had to experience this. I tried to hide it because people normally don't want to be caught in these situation. I think I was afraid to tell you" his gaze stays like always but you can feel rage and fear in him. You take his hands and tightening them you say "I have a illness called endometriosis, it's chronic and doctors told me that from time to time, I need to be treated with surgery and lot of medication. Despite the pain, they said that when I'll try to have children it will be a bit difficult to get pregnant. That's why I never told it to you, being almost a year we're together and with school finishing, I thought a day you'll asked me to make next step. I couldn't stand it" Iwa sighs and says "Y/N I'm angry, but not because you have this illness, you have to trust me. Beside this, we're still young to think about parenting, just remember that I'm happy to share my life with you even if it's just the two of us. One day if you want to try to have a family with me, I'll be with you in every step and I'll help you. I love you, and I stand every problem if we are in this together". Then you shared a passioned kiss, which leaves the nurses outside the door to not bother your private moment.

**FUKURODANI**

BOKUTO:

You loosed 22 pounds in the last weeks and couldn't eat anything elaborated since you through up or have stomach pain some minutes after. "Akaashi, I think she has something but she doesn't want to talk me about it. What can I do to help her?" Bokuto says seriously lookin at you, Akaashi never saw his best friend this worried and says "Just wait, I think she will be talking about it sooner than you think". It was true, one day you were at home not able to move from the bathroom, being absent at school and not knowing anything, Bokuto rushes to your home and found you sleeping on the floor of the bathroom with a heated blanket, "Y/N" seeing you snoring a bit he decides to take you in your bed, but feeling the warm of his body you wake up and whisper "Kou, I'm sorry to not have texted you. I feel like shit since tonight, I need to stay here in the toilet to prevent any problem" Bokuto suddenly goes in emo mode and beggingly says "Why? I want to help you, please explain me!" you sigh and say "If you prepare a sleep place in the tub, I'll gladily stay between your strong and warm arms" Bokuto instantly bring pillows and and lot of blankets and says "Here, now talk with me!" indicating his lap. "You know that sometimes I through up or I have stomach pain, well some years ago I discovered I have Chron's disease. Sometimes my bowel doesn't work as it must be, and I loose lot of nutriments and liquids supply with foods. That's why I loosed a lot of weight. Doctors says that medicines help to contrast this disease but sometimes it happens that I stay for a lot of days like this" Bokuto intensely concentrated says "Mmm ok, so you just need to stay in the toilet more than the others because you poop or puke more than others. Ook, I'll ask Akaashi to know how I can help you, next time you feel like this or you have an appointment with doctors I want to stay with you. We face this together and be happy and sad together!" he says proudly smiling, you giggle and comforting yourself in his arms, you say "Thanks Kou, you're the best boyfriend I could ask for!", he tighten the grip on you and says "Hey hey hey, that's my Y/N, you know that I love you and I will do anything for you!".

AKAASHI:

Akaashi didn't see you at school for a week, your grandma interdicted every visit at home until one day, volunteering to bring the homeworks finds the mansion desert, he called you and shot the doorbell furiously until a woman sees him and says "Ahh you're the beautiful boyfriend, of Yamazaki Y/N, but her grandma isn't here. She just got out to visit her to the hospital." Akaashi even more worried says "Hospital?" the neighboor croos-eye him and says "Yes, the pediatric hospital near here". Akaashi starts to run and as soon as he arrives to the hospital reception asks "Yamazaki Y/N, I'm here for school" the nurse nods and dial a number and says "It's someone from school, can he visit?", after a minute she nods and says the sea green eyed guy that can go but you need to rest so be quick. Akaashi never being like this, so when he crosses the door and you see him with anything but his emotionless expression you laugh "Ohhh you're right Y/N, he's really beautiful and composed" your grandma says making you laugh even more. "Y/N! What happened? You never answered me" Akaashi says right next your grandma leaves your room, you pat a place next to you in the bed and say "Sit next to me, I need your contact. Keiji, I'm sorry for not being present but I couldn't talk to you until I was sure that everything went fine. I've been diagnosed with leukemia and marrow transplantation went well. You don't have to worry because doctors said that with treatments I'll heal in some years. Please don't be upset and tell me that you'll stay by my side despite this". Being serious, Akaashi hearing the words cancer wasn't very calm, but he trusted doctors and trusted the fact, that if anything would be dangerous you were going tell him. Journey with chemo and immunotherapy lasted 2 years, but at your graduation your hairs were all there and Akaashi was more smiley than ever "We did it Y/N, I love your brave soul more than ever!" you smiled and kissed him while your grandma takes a picture of you, imaging that one day it will be framed in your house with many other photos of you and your family, remembering everyone how you and Akaashi made it till the the end.

**INARIZAKI**

"Cardiomyopathy" Atsumu says to his twin, Osamu being the collected one couldn't help but worry "And when you discovered it?" "Today, she's been arguing with some girls and then when she was brought to the nursery. I heard teacher and the nurse saying that an ambulance needed to be called" Atsumu growled in a mix of rage and worryness. "I'm sure that she didn't say anything to you because she thinks that you can't manage it and she just wants to have fun and be calm with you. Calm down and go talk with her when you're sure that she isn't having any severe health issue". The next minute a bunch of girls stop the twins and averted their attention to Atsumu saying that if he was free they could have some fun, Atsumu recognizing one of them, says "Hey you, mind to come with me after school?" Osamu looked at him in disbelief but thought that he had something on his mind. Atsumu arrived in the hospital with the girl and seeing you sleeping he stops at the door and says "Next time you manage, to get my girlfriend like this because you want to take advantage of me the one who will be in the bed is you. I told the director and professor that it was you that worsened her situation" the girl on the verge of tears said "I didn't know she had an illness!" Atsumu visibly pissed off, punch the wall, Osamu stops him and says "Bullshit, I heard your friends saying that they didn't care if Y/N is sick and she could finish in the hospital. You were all aware of it and you decided to attack her!". Atsumu couldn't take anymore the situation enters your room and stands next you waking you up "Tsumu, how?" he smiled seeing you conscious again "Shh babygirl it's ok, I know everything I understand why you decided to not tell anything about it. Normally I couldn't handle a situation like this, but now I want to learn everything and support you the best I can. I love you", you couldn't help but smile and enjoy your caring boyfriend in a warm hug.

OSAMU:

"Tsumu, I don't know what to do..." Osamu says worried, trying to stop the tears. You passed the weekend with the twins in a beach location to have some quality time. What it could be just as a common cold catched due to the summer rain, it ended up after a month where during PE you passed out in the arms of your boyfriend due to the lack of oxygen. You were now in the hospital with CPR. "Are you her family?" the doctor says as soon as he gets out of your room, "No, I'm her boyfriend, but she lives alone in here because her mother works abroad. I can refer her since our mother is her friend." The doctor nods and says "Well, it seems that she passed out because she couldn't breath on her own. We took out all the eccess of liquid which gave her complications, but her lungs are damaged and I think it will be hard to total recover. She will have to take medicines daily and aerosol twice a day. She's young, I'm optimistic that with the right treatments she can live just like she always did. She just need to follow the cure and come to check-up once in a while. I reported everything in her clinic cartel, I expect you and your mother to bring her next week after we dismiss her. It's a chronic pneumonia", Osamu nods seriously and turn to his brother and says "I can do it, the doctor expects me to help her!" Atsumu nods to his brother determination and says "Yeah I know Samu, we will help you through everything. Beside Y/N being your girlfriend, she's my best friend and a daughter to our old geeze. We must help her together!".

SUNA

It was summer holidays, it was you 3 bottle of water in a few hours and the only thing you could do was standing up just to go the toilet, and laying again in the couch with your boyfriend. Suna lazily stares at you and say "Y/N, you loosed too much weight, I feel your bones is strange" the only thing you can do is nod quietly until Suna stand up and trop you to the floor making you cry for the pain and can't stand up "Rin, I c-can't stand up, please bring me to the doctor", you never saw your boyfriend so agitated and when you arrive at your doctor he tries to surpass everyone because "this is an emergency". In the end you got to enter the studio and after some blood tests the doctor says "Y/N, you have diabetes. You simply have to take an insulin injection everyday and you will feel better. I recommend you to avoid junk food, and prefer some veggies and fresh fruits. Everything is clear?" you and Suna nodded. Going back home, enjoying a light breeze, Suna turns to you and says "Well, it seems that I have to learn to cook and change my lazy abitude, just a bit, for you" and pressing his lips to yours, you hug smiling "Thanks Rin, I love you".


End file.
